Secret parallels
by Fallmar
Summary: Some interesting details from the Bible and the life of Alexander the great. Is it possible to make parallels?


**Secret Parallels**

**PROLOGUE**

_About in the year 606 B.C._

_Old Testament.  
>Daniel's Book.<em>

_"(...) I saw in the vision, and I was at the river Ulai. I raised my eyes and saw (...) a ram standing on the bank of the river. (...) I saw the ram charging westward and northward and southward; no beast could stand before him, and there was no one who could rescue from his power; he did as he pleased and magnified himself. (...) As I was considering, behold, a he-goat came from the west across the face of the whole earth, without touching the ground (...) I saw him come close to the ram, and he was enraged against him and struck the ram and broke his two horns; and the ram had no power to stand before him, but he cast him down to the ground and trampled upon him; and there was no one who could rescue the ram from his power. Then the he-goat magnified himself exceedingly (...)˝ __(Daniel 8:1-8)_

_"And now I will show you the truth. Behold, three more kings shall arise in Persia; and a fourth shall be far richer than all of them; and when he has become strong through his riches, he shall stir up all against the kingdom of Greece. Then a mighty king shall arise, who shall rule with great dominion and do according to his will. And when he has arisen, his kingdom shall be broken and divided toward the four winds of heaven, but not to his posterity, nor according to the dominion with which he ruled; for his kingdom shall be plucked up and go to others besides these." __(Daniel 11:2-4)_

_"When I, Daniel, had seen the vision (...) I heard a man's voice (...) He came near where I stood; and when he came, I was frightened and fell upon my face. But he said to me, "Understand, O son of man, that the vision is for the time of the end. (...)Behold, I will make known to you what shall be at the latter end of the indignation; for it pertains to the appointed time of the end. As for the ram which you saw with the two horns, these are the kings of Media and Persia. And __the he-goat is the king of Greece__ (...) As for the horn that was broken, in place of which four others arose, four kingdoms shall arise from his nation, but not with his power." __(Daniel 8:15-22)_

* * *

><p><strong>I.<strong>

A)

_Pella._  
><em>In the year of 344 B.C.<em>

˝I don't need no-name friends!˝ said the prince and fastened his steps.  
>The man followed him.<br>˝He just comes here to be a page and he isn't a no-name boy, he is the son of Amnytor and you don't have to make a friendship with him. I just try to say that if you want it, he can serve you and protect you if it is necessary.˝  
>˝Oh, I don't need more protectors, and I've heard a thing about that family, my father said they are kind of stubborn...˝<br>˝As I said, you don't have to handle with him like a nice-one. And you are right you have enough counsellor friends around you. Maybe too much.˝ added the man as he saw this is the only way to make Alexander's mood milder.  
>˝I am happy that you concur.˝ nodded the boy. ˝But of course I wanna see him.˝<br>˝Your father will greet them in the late afternoon.˝  
>˝I will be there. I wanna look perfect. I want him to think, he has no chance to bear my nearness.˝ Alexander stopped and looked at the man behind him. ˝Whoever is he I want him to feel: I am untouchable for him.˝<p>

Sitting next to his father in the royal hall, little bit further from him on his own throne he tried to sit as straight as he just could. He wanted a perfect impression.  
>When the visitors came inside to the middle of the circle of Macedonian Court members and the greeting started he searched the young boy's attention while their fathers were talking. When their glances met he tried to catch and keep his eyes unmercifully and express his higher position to make him feel embarrassed. He wasn't sure that it worked because Hephaestion – as he heard his name – was asked by the king so he turned to Philip and answered.<br>Alexander decided he will make him feel embarrassed the way that it will be clear before him that Hephaestion feels this. He was curious about his reaction.  
>He wanted to test him.<p>

˝Hey, get it!˝ shouted the young prince and drove his horse to the appropriate way to be able throw the spear to Hephaestion who dropped it when he nearly reached the chased deer in the forest. ˝You are too slow, you need to be more certain!˝  
>The boy grabbed it and continued the ride. He was nervous that acted silly and made a fool of himself before the prince who invited him for a hunt with all of his friends – he felt it, it could be a test or just a joke.<br>The deer was so fast, barely seen.  
>Alexander looked at the new boy several times and tried to give him exercises to see how much he could. He observed his movements and acting when a he had to do his best not to fail before him and his exams.<br>˝Catch it!˝ ordered him when they saw the deer near again. ˝It is your last chance.˝  
>Hephaestion sighed and grabbed his horse's bridle. With a wild gallop he rode away and started to chase the beast. When he felt the best time, he rose his hand to throw his spear but his arm was caught by a bough so he nearly fell down from the horse. Fast movements he released his captured hand from the tree's leaves and boughs and stopped his horse with wheeze.<br>He didn't raise his head and pressed his lips when heard the approaching horse-steps behind him. He could imagine the prince's gloating face.  
>˝It was awful.˝ said Alexander trying to find his gaze. ˝You are the worst hunter whom I have ever seen.˝<br>As he didn't get answer he moved closer.  
>˝What do you think?˝<br>˝You made me nervous˝ whispered Hephaestion and frowned. He constricted the bridle as his fingers became white.  
>˝So you become nervous in my nearness?˝ asked Alexander with an amazed look. The boys around them chuckled.<br>Hephaestion felt anger inside. It was like he was standing in the middle of the stage in a theatrical play and he forgot his lines. The bad thing was that Alexander knew his very well.  
>˝No. It isn't your nearness my prince.˝ said finally and looked at his eyes. ˝If you wanna know I am not a kind of person who gets embarrassed because of another's appearance.˝<br>˝Even if it is a prince of your land?˝  
>The provocative question was followed by silence.<br>˝I have never been as near to a prince.˝ admitted it.  
>˝So why are you so sure that it isn't the reason that you are nervous?˝<br>Hephaestion wanted to punch him at the face.  
>˝I don't know.˝<br>˝Right˝ said Alexander. ˝Until you find the _better _answer, I catch that deer. Boys, who comes with me?˝

He saw the scene clearly as he throws his spear and the deer falls down to the ground with great fear gleaming in its eyes.  
>He chased it down to the riverside where the bank was followed by trees and bushes. There was a big field on the other side of the river what was coloured with lot of little flowers.<br>Alexander reached the deer what jumped up a rock, he bowed to his horse's neck to avoid the hit of a thick bough and finally throw his spear. He got the beast but with a careless movement the horse's hoofs slipped in a wet stone and the prince fell to the river.  
>The waves covered him immediately so he couldn't cry for help. The drift was so strong and moved him like he was an empty bag. He felt the coldness what was like his fear and suddenly he didn't know what should has he done. When the waves crashed him to a stone his brain started to move and live, so he tried to catch something to stop the drifting.<br>˝Ptolemy! Nearcus!˝ he cried. He remembered they could be at the side of the river where he fell so they couldn't hear him. He cursed himself wanting to be always the first and the best – that he outran them for the deer. ˝Philotas!˝  
>He grabbed a plant what slipped out from his fingers. He grabbed a stone and he could stop himself.<br>˝Ptolemy!˝  
>He didn't hear the horse's run because his ears were filled with water. But an unclear figure approached him and a hand grabbed his arms.<br>He wasn't sure he was already at the ground because he felt terribly coldness and he lost his pride that he needed help and couldn't solve it alone what troubled him.  
>When he glanced up he felt himself under the ground. It was the son of Amnytor before him.<br>˝Amm...˝ he said. ˝What are you doing here?˝  
>Hephaestion heaved and for this question he frowned and tossed his hands away.<br>˝A simple 'thank you' would be satisfying!˝ said and he seemed like he really didn't know what was he doing there.  
>˝You saved me˝ swallowed Alexander. ˝You even don't know me and saved.˝<br>˝Of course, you are the prince!˝ replied the boy wildly and blushed.  
>˝It needs more than a thank you my friend˝ continued Alexander and couldn't take his eyes off him.<br>Hephaestion quaked to the word "friend". He heard what was it mean being the friend of the prince. All of the boys whom he knew from this "private circle" were arrogant and cocky – so the prince couldn't be different at all. It made him angry that Alexander called him this way.  
>˝I know many men but no one has ever saved my life before˝ said the prince looking at him with a real amaze.<br>˝So you've never fallen to the river before?˝ asked it ironically.  
>˝No.˝<br>˝I am sure they would help you too if it happened.˝  
>˝But it happened now.˝ sat up Alexander. ˝And they weren't with me as you see.˝<br>The new boy didn't answer just stared the river.  
>˝The gods want you an important position in my life.˝ sighed Alexander and he seemed greatly astonished. Maybe disappointed.<br>˝I am not sure˝ noted Hephaestion but he was also touched by the happenings.  
>˝Neither am I but they are sure.˝ answered the prince. ˝And I want to understand them.˝<br>˝What if you are wrong?˝ opposed the other and dropped a stone to the river.  
>˝The only way to find the answer is to have a try.˝ shrugged Alexander. ˝Stand up.˝<br>˝A try for what?˝ asked Hephaestion and followed the order.  
>Alexander took a step to him and pointed toward. ˝I don't know who you are. But I need you to find out the gods' wills with this happening. Will you help me?˝<br>˝Help _how_?˝ looked at him the son of Amnytor with questioning eyes.  
>˝Be my friend for this week.˝<p>

The week became more than twenty years. They had the friendship what was envy by lot of other. What made angry lot of other. It became deep and so intimate, that he called him Philalexandros – the friend of Alexander, or loved by Alexander. They were one soul in two bodies, as Aristotle said once.  
>When Hephaestion died, Alexander's mourn was endless. It didn't know limits. He didn't eat and drink for days, he tear his clothes and cut the horses hair. His life became a slope after it, what had maybe begun in India where the army had turned against him first time - but this happening, the death of his friend was the stone what started to roll down from the top and made him run to his destiny.<p>

B)

_Israel._  
><em>In the 11. century B.C.<em>

The boy's play was beautiful. His slender fingers were jumping among the harp's strings as fast as King Saul nearly couldn't see them. And the music was perfect.  
>He felt himself terrible in that morning and wanted someone who could chase away this bad and unbearable mood. His own words still echoed in his mind as he was listening the enchanted tunes: <em>Provide for me a man who can play well and bring him to me. <em>_(__1 Samuel 16:17)__  
><em>It seemed like his servants made a good offer. David was a real master of the harp. He made everyone's glance hanging on him and he took the men's breath away. He was so innocent, just liked an angel. Saul hoped he would sing too, but he didn't want to ask him and stop this wonderful music.  
>Behind one of the great hall's door Jonathan, the son of the king stood and listened the play. His heart squeezed for the harp's songs and found it so nice. It was what called him out from his room and drove him there but he didn't want to go to the hall and disturb him. He knew that his appearance, just like the king's, makes everyone bow and greet him and it would be irritating then when he wanted to catch every little piece of a sound.<br>The whole crowd was enchanted by the young boy who sat in the middle of the big circle, front of the grim and dark king and just played and brought light into those gloomy walls. The candles even seemed lighter for this play. Maybe the stars outside too.  
>Jonathan bit his lips and opened little bit more the door to hear better. It creaked, and he jumped backwards not to be seen by others, who turned their heads toward the sudden sound. The corridor was dark so he could be hidden there. He felt his heart beating so loud.<br>He swallowed and leaving the door half opened went away.

˝A great, great job!˝ shouted Saul when David finished the performance. Loud clapping was what he won and something more. ˝You brings light and flowers in my days, boy. Come here, and tell me, how much your father loves you?˝  
>˝My father loves me so much, oh, King.˝ answered David and followed the order.<br>˝So time to tell him, he has to weaken his love toward you because you will stay here for my pleasure and play and serve me!˝ declared the King cheerfully and hugged the boy.  
>The happiness was endless in the royal Court.<p>

After David defeated Goliath the giant the King wanted him so asked Abner, his general to bring him there.  
><em>"Whose son are you, young man?" Saul asked him.<br>David said, "I am the son of your servant Jesse of Bethlehem."__  
><em>_After David had finished talking with Saul, Jonathan became one in spirit with David, and he loved him as himself.  
>From that day Saul kept David with him and did not let him return home to his family.<br>And Jonathan made a covenant with David because he loved him as himself.  
>Jonathan took off the robe he was wearing and gave it to David, along with his tunic, and even his sword, his bow and his belt.<br>Whatever mission Saul sent him on, David was so successful that Saul gave him a high rank in the army. This pleased all the troops, and Saul's officers as well. __(1 Samuel 17:58-18:5)_

But time went by and the king's soul became dark and grim again because jealous Spirit caught him and he wanted David's death. He felt himself humiliated as people appreciated David's victories more than his and he had fear that the boy could overgrow him and his reputation easily. [So he] _told his son Jonathan and all the attendants to kill David. But Jonathan had taken a great liking to David and warned him, "My father Saul is looking for a chance to kill you. Be on your guard tomorrow morning; go into hiding and stay there. __(1 Samuel 19:1-2)  
><em>David did what Jonathan ordered him and stood hidden in that morning. The prince went to his father and tried to convince him to change his mind about the murdering. He praised David and his great victory on Goliath who was a big pain in the country before – and finally he could make King Saul change his mind so he greeted in the Court David again the way as first time.

But the King's grace didn't last so long. He couldn't defeat his jealousy and anger toward the young boy who became loved and popular by all. David avoided more than one attempt to kill of the King so he escaped from the Court. He went to Jonathan and asked him with tears:  
><em>"What have I done? What is my crime? How have I wronged your father that he is trying to kill me?"<br>"Never!" Jonathan replied. "You are not going to die! Look, my father doesn't do anything, great or small, without letting me know. Why would he hide this from me? It isn't so!"  
>But David took an oath and said, "Your father knows very well that I have found favor in your eyes, and he has said to himself, 'Jonathan must not know this or he will be grieved.' Yet as surely as the <em>_Lord__ lives and as you live, there is only a step between me and death."  
>Jonathan said to David, "Whatever you want me to do, I'll do for you." <em>_(1 Samuel 20:1-4)  
><em>David told his plan to figure out Saul's wills toward him.  
><em>"Come," Jonathan said, "let's go out into the field." So they went there together.<br>Then Jonathan said to David, "I swear by the __Lord__, the God of Israel, that I will surely sound out my father by this time the day after tomorrow! If he is favorably disposed toward you, will I not send you word and let you know?˝ __(1 Samuel 20:11-12)  
><em>David believed in him.  
><em>And Jonathan had David reaffirm his oath out of love for him, because he loved him as he loved himself. <em>_(1 Samuel 20:17)_

But Saul's anger didn't know limits when he got know Jonathan's attraction toward David when he wanted to save him again.  
><em>Saul's anger flared up at Jonathan and he said to him, "You son of a perverse and rebellious woman! Don't I know that you have sided with the son of Jesse to your own shame and to the shame of the mother who bore you? As long as the son of Jesse lives on this earth, neither you nor your kingdom will be established. Now send someone to bring him to me, for he must die!"<br>"Why should he be put to death? What has he done?" Jonathan asked his father. But Saul hurled his spear at him to kill him. Then Jonathan knew that his father intended to kill David.  
>Jonathan got up from the table in fierce anger; on that second day of the feast he did not eat, because he was grieved at his father's shameful treatment of David.<br>In the morning Jonathan went out to the field for his meeting with David. (...) Then they kissed each other and wept together—but David wept the most.  
>Jonathan said to David, "Go in peace, for we have sworn friendship with each other in the name of the <em>_Lord__, saying, 'The __Lord__ is witness between you and me, and between your descendants and my descendants forever.'__" Then David left, and Jonathan went back to the town. __(1 Samuel 20:30-43)  
><em>

While David was far and lived his life without hearing toward his old home and his friend the great enemy, the Philistines attacked the Kingdom of Israel what they didn't dare while he was there because of his great victory on Goliath. They killed King Saul and his all sons. When David returned to the country after the big adventures what he lived out, he got the news about the tragedy. His mourn was endless and he said a threnody both to Saul and Jonathan.  
>When he arrived to Jonathan, he said:<br>_"I grieve for you, Jonathan my brother; you were very dear to me. Your love for me was wonderful, more wonderful than that of women." __(2 Samuel 1:26)_

* * *

><p><strong>II.<strong>

A)

_City of Multan. Punjab Region. India._  
><em>326 B.C.<em>

Alexander reached the city's walls finally and he climbed up on a ladder in hurry that no one could follow him. His mind was covered by a thick cloud and he didn't feel and hear anything just wanted to be on the top and be on the first place as always – while ten and ten Indians died under his strikes.  
>He jumped up to the top and killed the attacking ones but suddenly the time stopped and his breath kept because felt an enormous hit on his breast. As he glanced down in the middle of the battle's chaos, he saw a black arrow as it threw out his armour and even his skin. He wanted to shout but couldn't, he even couldn't get any air. A sudden drift of a fighting man tossed him over the wall so he fell down – down, out the wall, to the city.<br>The world was rolling as fast as never when he closed his eyes but it was worse when he opened them because he thought he were in Hades and the Death was all around him, walking on two legs, manifested in blood, iron and cries.  
>Several feet kicked him, he felt pain every little piece on his body – to tell the truth he didn't feel anything just endless numb everywhere but he remembered back later as pain.<br>He barely recognised that his men could fight themselves through the crowd, and followed him over to the wall. They saved his life, risking theirs.

_"Ptolemy says air was breathed out from _[Alexander's]_ wound together with the blood. But although _[Alexander]_ was faint with exhaustion, he defended himself, as long as his blood was still warm. But the blood streaming out copiously and without ceasing at every expiration of breath, he was seized with a dizziness and swooning, and bending over fell upon his shield. After he had fallen, Peucestas defended him, holding over him in front the sacred shield brought from Troy; and on the other side he was defended by Leonnatus. But both these men were themselves wounded, and Alexander was now nearly fainting away from loss of blood._ _(...) They could not yet tell whether he was likely to survive. (...) as there was no physician present at the critical moment, Perdiccas, the confidential body-guard, at Alexander's bidding, made an incision with his sword into the wounded part and removed the weapon. On its removal there was such a copious effusion of blood that Alexander swooned again; and the effect of the swoon was, that the effusion of blood was stanched (…)"_

"_While Alexander was remaining in this place until his wound was cured, the first news which reached the camp (...) was that he had died of the wound; and at first there arose a sound of lamentation from the entire army, as one man handed the rumour on to another. When they ceased their lamentation, they became spiritless, and felt perplexed as to the man who was to become the leader of the army (...) But when at length the news came that he was still alive, they with difficulty acquiesced in it; and did not yet believe that he was even likely to survive. Even when a letter came from the king, saying that he was coming down to the camp in a short time, this did not appear to most of them worthy of credit, on account of their excessive fear; for they conjectured that the letter was concocted by his confidential body-guards and generals. (...)  
>When Alexander became acquainted with this (...) <em>_he had himself conveyed (...) to the bank of the river Hydraotes, and placed in a boat to sail down the river.(...)  
>When the ship bearing the king approached the camp, he ordered the tent covering to be removed from the stern, that he might be visible to all. But they were still incredulous, thinking, forsooth, that Alexander's corpse was being conveyed on the vessel; until at length he stretched out his hand to the multitude, when the ship was nearing the bank. Then the men raised a cheer, lifting their hands, some towards the sky and others to the king himself.<br>Many even shed involuntary tears at the unexpected sight.  
>Some of the shield-bearing guards brought a litter for him when he was conveyed out of the ship; but he ordered them to fetch his horse.<br>When he was seen again mounting his horse, the whole army re-echoed with loud clapping of hands, so that the banks of the river and the groves near them reverberated with the sound.  
>On approaching his tent he dismounted from his horse, so that he might be seen walking. Then the men came near, some on one side, others on the other, some touching his hands, others his knees, others only his clothes. Some only came close to get a sight of him, and went away having chanted his praise, while others threw garlands upon him, or the flowers which the country of India supplied at that season of the year.˝ <em>_(Arrian – Indica: Chapter X-XIII)_

So it happened this way Alexander's fatal wound and miraculous recovery.

B)

_Jerusalem._  
><em>Between 30-36 A.D.<em>

"_(...)__So the soldiers came and broke the legs of the first, and of the other who had been crucified with him. But when they came to Jesus and saw that he was already dead, they did not break his legs. But one of the soldiers pierced his side with a spear, and at once there came out blood and water. (...)_

_(...) At the place where Jesus was crucified, there was a garden, and in the garden a new tomb, in which no one had ever been laid. (…) They laid Jesus there.  
>Early on the first day of the week, while it was still dark, Mary Magdalene went to the tomb and saw that the stone had been removed from the entrance. (…) <em>[She]_ stood outside the tomb crying. As she wept, (…) she turned around and saw Jesus standing there, but she did not realize that it was Jesus. (…)_  
><em>Jesus said to her:<em>  
><em>"Mary."<em>  
><em>She turned toward him and cried out in Aramaic, "Rabboni!" (which means "Teacher"). Jesus said:<em>  
><em>"Do not hold on to me, for I have not yet ascended to the Father. Go instead to my brothers and tell them, 'I am ascending to my Father and your Father, to my God and your God.'"<em>  
><em>Mary Magdalene went to the disciples with the news:<em>  
><em>"I have seen the Lord!" and she told them that he had said these things to her. (...)<em>

_(...) On the evening of that first day of the week, when the disciples were together, with the doors locked for fear of the Jewish leaders, Jesus came and stood among them and said, "Peace be with you!"_  
><em>After he said this, he showed them his hands and side. The disciples were overjoyed when they saw the Lord.<em>  
><em>Now Thomas (...) one of the Twelve, was not with the disciples when Jesus came. So the other disciples told him, "We have seen the Lord!" But he said to them, "Unless I see the nail marks in his hands and put my finger where the nails were, and put my hand into his side, I will not believe."<em>  
><em>A week later his disciples were in the house again, and Thomas was with them. Though the doors were locked, Jesus came and stood among them and said, "Peace be with you!" Then he said to Thomas, "Put your finger here; see my hands. Reach out your hand and put it into my side. Stop doubting and believe."<em>  
><em>Thomas said to him: "My Lord and my God!"<em>  
><em>Then Jesus told him: "Because you have seen me, you have believed; blessed are those who have not seen and yet have believed." (...)<em>

_(...) Jesus performed many other signs in the presence of his disciples (…)._  
><em>Early in the morning, Jesus stood on the shore (…) Then the disciple whom Jesus loved said to Peter, "It is the Lord!" As soon as Simon Peter heard him say, "It is the Lord," he wrapped his outer garment around him (for he had taken it off) and jumped into the water. (…) This was now the third time Jesus appeared to his disciples after he was raised from the dead. (...)<em>  
><em>Jesus did many other things as well. If every one of them were written down, I suppose that even the whole world would not have room for the books that would be written." <em>_(John 19:32-21:25)_

„_His appearance was like lightning, and his clothing white as snow. And for fear of him the guards trembled and became like dead men. (…)And behold, Jesus met them and said, __"Greetings!"__ And they came up and took hold of his feet and worshiped him. (…) But some doubted. And Jesus came and said to them, (…) „__And behold, I am with you always, to the end of the age." „ __(Matthew 28:3-20)_

So it happened this way that Jesus miraculously resurrected from death and appeared before many whom loved him.

* * *

><p><strong>EPILOGUE<strong>

_USA._  
><em>In the '90s.<em>

Oliver Stone took down his coffee and sighed as finished the reading what he collected. If someone would step into the room he would definitely thought that he was in a mad genius' territory. Papers and books were everywhere on the commodes, tables and even covered the floor. Two laptops worked in the same time – and in the middle of all, the famous director was sitting, buried among them.  
>He was working on it about a year to find and collect the parallels what troubled him long time ago – and then he finally finished it.<br>Parallels between the Holy Bible and the life of Alexander the Great.  
>What an idiot theory! At least his friend said it when he tried to explain him that it is a fact that Alexander was predicted in the Bible, in the Old Testament exactly. It was fucking obvious. Everything was written down black and white just no one wanted to realise it – or didn't pay enough attention.<br>The life of this man troubled him from the early years. He loved this guy since school-period. And some years ago decided to make a film finally about him, because no one did it before. It was sad but also deliciously good because the lucky job was then his to do it.  
>He started to study about him years earlier while did his private investigations at home.<br>And then everything seemed to be ready to publicise it. At least show it to others.  
>He was sitting above the papers, ran his eyes forth and back several times again.<br>Maybe no one needs these kinds of reflections of the history?  
>Maybe this all would be too <em>much<em>?  
>He let time himself to think about it again. He cursed as he was thinking about the retreat exactly in the fucking door.<br>Finally sighed, took his cup and drank the coffee. It hurt more than he expected. He wished that not but everything was about money and risk. Too much risk...  
>˝I let Dan Brown to fight with the Church.˝ murmured and standing up he took the papers into a folder and placed it to a shelf with a "maybe later-glance". ˝I'll rather give Hollywood a kind of work what it really needs.˝<p>

**End**


End file.
